Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectrical conversion module.
Description of Related Art
Solar cells convert light energy, particularly sunlight power, into electrical energy. Since this conversion process does not produce greenhouse gases, the solar energy is considered to be one of environmentally friendly ways to generate electricity. As the solar technology progresses and develops, the cost of solar cells recently has lowered considerably. As a result, the solar cells are more and more popular in the consumer market. For example, the solar cells have been widely applied on rooftops of houses and outer walls of buildings, as well as in various electronic products.
In a conventional solar cell, there are plural finger electrodes, a tabbing ribbon, and a bussing ribbon disposed on a light-facing surface thereof. The tabbing ribbon is electrically connected to the finger electrodes. In order to ensure the current transmission of the solar cell, the tabbing ribbon and the solar cell are connected by soldering, and the tabbing ribbon and the bussing ribbon are also connected by soldering. When the solar cell is radiated, the current generated by the solar cell is collected to the tabbing ribbon from the finger electrodes. Thereafter, the current is send to an external power consumption device or an external electricity storage device by the bussing ribbon.
At present, the tabbing ribbon can be connected to the solar cell by an automatic soldering equipment, but the connection between the tabbing and the bussing ribbons needs to be soldered manually. Comparing to the automatic soldering process, the manual soldering process takes more time of soldering and labor cost so that the manufacturing cost increases.